I'm Not Gay I'm Just Bored
by OriginalPippie
Summary: Based off a couple tweets Bam and Jimmy have made. The guys go out drinking one day and wind up making out together. The next day an explanation must be made to their friends and fans.
1. Beers in the Afternoon

Part one: Beers in the Afternoon

Bam heard the sound of his phone vibrating on the bathroom counter. Holding the eyeliner pencil to his eye, he frowned and glanced at his phone to see which of his dumbass friends had just sent him a text. Reading Jimmy's name on the screen, he laughed and picked up the phone. Jimmy's texts were always worth putting whatever he was doing on hold, he thought to himself as he dropped the eyeliner onto the counter. He opened the text and laughed as soon as he read it.

_Bambi I'm bored as fuck and in need of a drinking buddy. What're you up to? _

Bam glanced at his reflection to see his half done eyeliner. He grinned and replied to Jimmy.

_Just doin my makeup like a fag. Dude it's 1 in the God damn afternoon. You really want to drink? _

He sat the phone down and picked up his pencil again to work on his other eye. A few seconds later, his phone began to buzz again. He checked the evenness of his liner before picking up his phone to read the new text.

_I told you I was bored as fuck. Now are you going drinking with me or not?_

Bamlaughed and replied to Jimmy.

_ I'm on my w_ay.

…

Jimmy stood right in front of the bar entrance, gazing into the parking lot. A Grinch smile spread across his face and he threw a fist into the air once he saw the purple Lamborghini speed into an empty space. The window was rolled down, allowing the loud, bassey hip-hop music to pour out onto the surrounding cars and asphalt. The music suddenly shut off, door swung open and Bam glided out of the car adjusting his dark sunglasses. He shoved his mix-matched gloved hands into the pockets of his purple velvet jacket and sauntered over to the entrance. Jimmy attempted to subdue his massive grin as he and Bam slickly slapped their hands together, but the grin remained intact.

Bam laughed, showing off his teeth. "What up motherfucker?" he leaned forward, slipping an arm around Jimmy's shoulders in a brief hug.

Stepping out of the hug with an equally bright laugh, Jimmy tucked some of his stray hair under his hat. "Nice seein' ya again Bambi." He placed his hand on the door. "Enough of this general chit-chat, Bam Bam, let's head inside to get our drink on."

Bam let a smirk curl his lips "Let's do it."

They entered the bar and scoped out a place to sit. Since it was in the middle of the afternoon on a Tuesday, there weren't many people around who might bother them. This also allowed them to claim the best seats in the bar for themselves. As soon as they sat in the booth, Jimmy ordered a pitcher for them. Bam watched for a moment as Jimmy smooth-talked the waitress, and laughed quietly to himself over the somewhat cheesy way Jimmy was flirting with her. The girl walked away, with both men craning their necks to follow the sway of her backside. Bam leaned into the back of the booth lazily draping his arms over top of it. When he looked at Jimmy, on the other side of the booth, he held the slightest bemused grin on his lips.

"So, Jimbo. What's the real reason you had me come out here?"

"What do you mean?" Jimmy snickered "I was bored and wanted to drink." He tilted his head with a slight smirk "Come on. You know I never have a bigger agenda than that."

Bam chuckled a little "Ok I shoulda known." He turned his eyes toward the bar and followed the waitress as she carried the pitcher and two glasses to their booth. "You knew I'd be the only one not only available but willing to drink in the afternoon with you." He grinned as the waitress as she sat the pitcher in the middle of the table. "So what's that say about us? We a couple of alkies or what?"

Jimmy gave the waitress the same flirtatious look from before. "Just start a tab Sweetheart." He watched the girl walk away before returning to Bam. "Alkie schmalkie. A couple drinks between friends ain't nothin'." He poured them each a glass of beer. "I'm not lookin' to get shitfaced since I do have stuff to do later. Just want a nice buzz goin'."

Bam took his glass and lifted it to his lips. "Fine by me."

As they began to drink, Jimmy leaned back into his side of the booth, mirroring Bam's position. Bam took a drink and sat the glass down in front of him. He looked at Jimmy, taking notice of his almost brooding stare. Feeling a slight discomfort, Bam slouched in his seat and glanced at the table to avoid the stare.

"Something wrong, Bam?" Jimmy asked, innocently

"Dude quit starin' at me like that."

"Like what?" Jimmy shrugged slightly "Alright Bam. I may have been staring at you. But come on. Are we at the beach in here? It's dark enough without needing sunglasses." He leaned forward a little "Take those things off and show me those pretty blues."

Bam couldn't help laughing despite the lingering traces of discomfort he felt. He reached up and touched his sunglasses, having forgotten he had them on. Gripping the stem a little he pulled the sunglasses off and tucked them into the collar of his shirt. Jimmy laughed brightly and clapped his hands.

Bam rolled his eyes "You fucker." He picked up his beer."

"Well I didn't think you'd actually listen to me!"

"It doesn't matter anyway." He took a drink "Can actually see better now." He chuckled, setting his glass down.

Jimmy picked up his glass and chugged the beer. Setting the glass down, he wiped his mouth and promptly refilled it. He turned his eyes up at Bam and grinned slightly. The look on his face, almost of a flirty nature, created an uncomfortable ping in Bam's stomach. He lifted his glass to his lips and glanced away, hoping that this feeling didn't read on his face. As he slowly sipped his beer, he heard Jimmy laugh.

"Bam relax. You're acting like you've never been out with me before."

"What do you mean?"

"Seriously, I never thought I'd be telling you, Bam motherfucking Margera to loosen up. We're here to relax, get good 'n buzzed on beer and you're acting like you're expecting to get caught any minute. You ain't on the lamb or something, are you?"

Bam snickered, rubbing his eyes. He brushed his hair back, smirking over his own awkwardness. "Yeah I guess I've just been stressed lately." He loosened his shoulders and slouched a little in his seat, allowing himself to fully relax. Lifting his glass again, he then tossed his head back, chugging all the liquid from it. He slammed the glass down in front of him and reached across the table for the pitcher with a small laugh.

"I think I needed this, Jimbo." He said, refilling his glass. "Glad you got a hold of me."

Jimmy laughed and lifted his glass. "Well that's more like it!" he clinked their glasses together for a toast. "Let's drink!"

They both laughed before tossing their heads back to consume all the beer in their glasses at once. Jimmy took the pitcher and filled their glasses again. Then, with the empty pitcher, he walked up to the bar for a refill. Bam watched him walk away before turning his attention onto a couple girls at the bar. Attempting to get their attention by smirking with a seductive wink, he accidentally caught Jimmy with the wink right as he turned around with the full pitcher and four shots in his hands. Jimmy tilted his head, curious and slightly intrigued. Then he laughed once he realized he was not the one the wink was intended for. He sat back down, placing the pitcher in the middle of the table and set two shots in front of each of them.

"You sly devil you." He said, still with a slight laugh "I'll have you know, it's going to take an awful lot more than a smile and wink to get into my pants."

Bam laughed, despite his slightly shocked and disgusted expression. "Ew! Dude I'd have to be beyond shitfaced wasted before I'd start flirting with you."

"Aw come on. I'm not _that _ugly." Jimmy laughed before scooting two shots closer to Bam. "In that case, keep drinkin', Bambi. I wanna see how long this takes before you start hittin' on me."

"Dude! Are you fucking serious?" Bam asked, picking up a shot "You actually want me to hit on you?"

"I'm just messin' with ya." he picked up one of his own shots and held it to his hips. Before downing the shot, he grinned "Hell, get _me _drunk enough and I might start hittin' on _you _hot stuff." He laughed and tossed the shot down his throat.

Cringing with a shake of his head, he then wiped the inside of the shot glass with his finger. He sucked the remaining alcohol off his finger, making sure to make it appear as gross and sexual as possible. Watching this, right as he finished pouring the shot into his own mouth, Bam nearly choked on the alcohol. He forced himself to keep from spraying the alcohol out with a laugh, not wanting to waste a single drop. Once he recovered, he sat the glass down and let out an obnoxious laugh. He slid the second of Jimmy's two shots closer to him and picked up his second, quietly signaling him to drink. With a smile, Jimmy picked up the shot glass, and they clinked them together before downing the shots at the same time.

…

A couple hours and a bunch more drinks later, it was clear that their intentions of getting a good buzz going had long since been abandoned. At this point, their simple afternoon buzz had quickly become a near annihilated level of drunk for both men.

Leaving the bathroom they stumbled about, drunkenly leaning on each other in a pathetic attempt to hold each other up and guide themselves back to the table from the bathroom. Once back at the table, they both fell over each other, laughing obnoxiously into one side of the booth. Bam fell against Jimmy, laughing and wiping his eyes. He placed an arm on Jimmy's shoulder, failing to help himself into seated position. Jimmy needed to sling an arm around Bam's shoulder in order to prop himself up. He looked at Bam, still with traces of his laughter on his face. He then looked at the other side of the booth.

"Hey Bam Bam what're you doing on my side?" He asked through a slight slur

Bam looked at the other side of the booth where his jacket was lazily draped, and then looked at Jimmy with false innocents. "Oops." He laughed and slid up into a straighter position. He waved a dismissal hand over the table. "Ah fuck it. It'll still be there later."

"Well at least scoot over so my fat ass has room."

Bam slid over and reached for his half finished beer. He looked at Jimmy before taking a big swig to finish it. Slamming the glass down on the table, he then let out a loud, obnoxious belch.

"You feel better now?" Jimmy snickered, picking up his own beer.

"So Jimbo." Bam started, ignoring Jimmy's question. "While we were in the bathroom pissin'," He leaned in closer to Jimmy, placing a hand on his arm. "Didja take a peek?"

Jimmy blinked in surprise and tried to cover it up with an awkward laugh "Did I what?"

"Did you take a peek at my dick?"

Jimmy felt his cheeks flush, making it harder for him to keep his cool. "No I di-" He giggled "Yeah I did." He leaned forward a little, slapping the tabletop in his fit of giggles.

At first, he didn't notice that Bam had joined him, until he felt Bam lean against him with an arm around his shoulders. Once they recovered and sat back up, Bam looked at him seriously.

"Good. Now I don't feel weird about peeking at yours."

"Well I have to break it to you, Bambi. You weren't very subtle when you did it." Jimmy finished with a snicker, watching Bam's face redden.

Trying to shake off his embarrassment, he let out a nervous laugh. Then, pulling Jimmy closer to him, he licked the side of his face. Jimmy grimaced, inching away from him. He wiped his face and then smeared the saliva onto Bam's face. After which, in retaliation, he licked Bam's face with even more vigor and wetness. Bam whipped his head away, grossed out.

"Ew dude!" He stuck two fingers up his nose, pulling out two big boogers to wipe on Jimmy's neck. "What now?" He laughed

Unfazed, Jimmy smiled at him. Without saying anything, he grabbed the side of Bam's face and pulled him into a deep tongued kiss. Bam pulled away in surprise and blinked at him to be sure of what just happened. A small grin fell upon his lips as Jimmy started laughing.

"Oh that's how you're playin' it."

Jimmy nodded his head "That's how I'm playin' it."

Bam leaned in with a smirk and placed a hand on the back of Jimmy's head. He then placed his other hand on Jimmy's shoulder and brought him in closer for another kiss. As first, the kiss was meant to be humorous to rival the one Jimmy gave him. Both men moved deeper into the kiss, making it smoother and more sensual. They pressed against each other, each wrapping their arms around the other. The kiss began to intensify and Jimmy leaned even more into Bam, causing him to slowly recline against the back of the booth. They knew eyes were on them but neither of them cared. In fact, having eyes on them only encouraged even more kisses from them. Bam pulled away for a breath and scooted even closer to Jimmy until he was practically in his lap. As the kissing resumed, they both melted completely into each other, causing more and more kisses.

After a few moments, they managed to break apart to catch some air. They looked at each other, flushed in the face before sheepishly looking around at everyone else. Jimmy suddenly took to his feet, raising his beer glass as he pointed at the other people.

"What's the matter? Haven't you ever seen two dudes make out in a bar before?" He laughed and chugged his beer.

Bam reached up and grabbed him by the shirt, tugging him down. "Come on dude, sit down."

Jimmy say back down and draped an arm around Bam's shoulders. "Aw come on Bambi. You embarrassed now? When have you ever been embarrassed by what you do in public?"

"I'm not embarrassed by what _I _did. I'm embarrassed by you, mother fucker!" He picked up his beer and finished it in one swig. "Come on, Jim, let's get outa here before we draw more attention to ourselves."

He stood up and went to the other side of the booth to retrieve his jacket and sunglasses. Watching him with a snicker, Jimmy slid out of the booth without protest. They then draped their arms around each other for support as they walked out of the bar.


	2. Nothing Wrong With a Little Fun

Part two: Nothing Wrong With a Little Fun

Laughter surrounded the two men as they stood in front of the bar entrance. They still had their arms draped around each other for support and the reason for their laughter was unknown by both of them. Bam pulled away from Jimmy and reached into his pocket to retrieve his phone. Jimmy craned his neck, looking over Bam's shoulder at the phone, watching him fumble over the buttons.

"What you got going on there, Bambi?"

Bam jerked his shoulder and turned away from him. "Quit it man. I'm calling us a cab." He raised the phone to his ear "We are both too shitfaced to drive anywhere."

"Good call."

Jimmy made faces at Bam in hopes of distracting him away from the phone call. He even stretched his long tongue out as far as it could go, holding it just before touching it to Bam's cheek. Bam turned and grimaced in disgusted surprise and shoved him away with his free hand.

"Ew dude."

Jimmy laughed, dancing in place as Bam shook his head, trying not to appear amused. Bam finished the phone call and put his phone in his pocket.

"Alright, cab's on its way and it'll take us both back to my house. Soon as we sober up enough I'll drive you back here to get your car." He pointed at him, touching his finger to his chest.

"Way to take charge of the situation, Bam." Jimmy chuckled "But what happens with your lambo?"

Bam looked towards his car and shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, man. Don't worry about it. Now we have some time to kill until the cab gets here."

"Great, now you and I can have a little fun." Jimmy let his eyes roam around the parking lot, hoping to find some kind of inspiration. His eyes brightened and a smile spread across his lips before letting out a laugh. "Bambi check it out." he slapped Bam's chest with the back of his hand and pointed towards a horse with a mounted police officer. "We can definitely fuck around with that over there." He giggled, "What do you say?"

"You want to fuck a horse, dude?" Bam blinked in repulsion. He tried to force a laugh to cover up the horror on his face. "You're a bigger freak than I thought."

"What? No, Bam! Jesus… I don't want to _fuck _the horse. I want to fuck _around _with the horse."

"What's the difference?"

"The difference is what we do with the police officer."

He started to thrust his pelvis while slapping the air in front of him. When Bam started laughing, dancing in his spot, Jimmy turned and attempted to hump his leg. Bam jumped back with a shriek, causing himself to laugh even more. Jimmy then grabbed Bam by the shirtsleeve, pulling him still laughing towards the horse.

"C'mon Bam Bam. Let's go play with Mr. Ed over here. Nothing wrong with a little fun."

They walked over to the horse and immediately began using their drunken charm on the mounted officer. They managed to get the officer to come down off the horse and chat with them for a bit. While talking, they also convinced him to pose for a few pictures with them. In one picture, Jimmy leaned closer to the horse's face while Bam moved in close to him with the bar entrance in the background. Jimmy, since the picture was taken on his phone, immediately tweeted it with the caption "Beers on a Tuesday afternoon." He showed Bam the picture with a small laugh, before turning the phone around to take another picture.

Bam posed with Jimmy, pursing his lips with exaggeration. At the last second, Jimmy turned his head to press their lips together in a kiss. Before Bam could react, the picture was already taken. Looking at Jimmy in surprise, he then looked at the picture on the phone.

"Dude. You're _not _going to tweet that one."

Jimmy laughed. "Don't worry. That one's just for me." He slipped his phone back into his pocket.

Covering his face with his hands, Bam shook his head with a slight laugh. Before things could go any further, the cab pulled up in front of the bar. This time it was Bam's turn to drag Jimmy along by the shirtsleeve. Bam opened the door and looked at Jimmy who had suddenly fallen into a giggle fit. He went behind Jimmy and gave him a quick shove forward.

"Get in the cab, dipshit."

Jimmy laughed as he sank against the seat. He slid down in the midst of his laughter, not noticing Bam attempting to get into the cab next to him. Bam shoved on his shoulder, gaining his attention. Catching Bam's silent hand waving signal, Jimmy scooted over to make room for him. Once in the seat, Bam told the driver to take them to his house.

A few minutes went by and they already had the driver annoyed by their drunken backseat antics. At one point, they managed to quiet down just a bit, and started a calm conversation. Their partially slurred conversation became accompanied by a few touchy-feely moments. With a hand on a shoulder, sometimes a thigh, the men wound up moving closer together. Bam reached over, leaning into Jimmy a little, and placed a hand under his chin.

"Hey, Jim, C'mere. Give me your face."

"Why do you want my face?" Jimmy asked with a slight snicker

"I got a secret to tell you."

Not questioning anything about this, Jimmy leaned in closer. Bam, still with his hand on Jimmy's chin, cupped it onto his cheek a little, bringing his face closer to him. He then looked into his eyes and whispered.

"Actually I just wanted to do this."

He lightly licked his lips before moving in to press their lips together. Jimmy pulled back a little and looked into Bam'e eyes, unsure of how to react. After briefly pondering this, he moved back in and returned the kiss. The kiss remained smooth even as it intensified. Bam parted his lips a little bit, allowing his tongue to graze over top of Jimmy's lips. Placing his hand on the side of Bam's face, cupping it towards the back of his head, he then pushed his tongue past Bam's parted lips. The men pulled themselves closer together as their tongues danced and rolled about each other. Bam climbed partly onto Jimmy's lap as he briefly pulled from the kiss for a breath of air. As he moved back into the kiss, his eyes peered intensely into Jimmy's eyes. The stare he provided caused goose bumps to form all over Jimmy's arms. Jimmy smirked, enjoying the sensation, and pressed into Bam's body and strengthened the kiss with extra passion.

Neither of them cared that the cab driver knew they were making out in the backseat. The driver avoided the view from the mirror so he could concentrate on his driving. To prove how much they cared, they continued their make out session with severe vigor. It wasn't long, though, before both men needed to break for air. When they did, their faces were rosy and they both smiled as laughter escaped.

…

It wasn't long until the cab pulled into Bam's driveway. Once Bam and Jimmy managed to half-crawl, half-stumble out of the backseat, and Bam remembered to pay the driver, they staggered with linked arms up to the door. Jimmy, full of giggles, fell against the side of the house with a small thud. Raising a finger to his pursed lips, Bam shushed him before exploding into, albeit a little quieter, a giggle fit of his own.

Jimmy recovered, taking to his feet. "Why are you trying to be quiet, Bambi? It's the middle of the day and we're the only ones here right now."

Bam shrugged his shoulders with a grin "I don't know! C'mon." He opened the door and led Jimmy inside the house.

Stumbling into the living room, still sloppily linked at the arms, they fell upon each other and onto the couch. Laughing over their drunkenness, they sprawled out on the couch, partly in the same space. Bam pulled himself upright with a leg draped over Jimmy's lap.

"Alright, Jimbo." He said in an attempt to not slur. "What's the deal? We frenched in the bar, made out in the cab, not to mention the picture you took on your phone of us kissing. By the way I don't fully trust you won't tweet it out the first opportunity you have, motherfucker." He snickered

Jimmy shrugged "What about it? Did it bother you?" He smirked "Of course it didn't, otherwise you wouldn't have gone along with it."

Bam snickered, brushing his hair back with one hand. "That's the thing. After the first kiss, I can't believe neither of us freaked the fuck out. We just went along with it like making out with your bros is normal."

"Well it's normal for _you _maybe."

"The fuck is that supposed to mean?" Bam asked, trying to seem offended through his knowing grin

"Hey we've all seen you make out with other dudes before! You're just a flaming homo and you know it. Quit trying to claim that you're straight."

Bam dismissed this statement with a wave of his hand, pretending not to realize how limp of a wrist he had. This only caused Jimmy to roar in laughter. Despite the fact that Jimmy was laughing at him, Bam attempted to protest his actions.

"Hey, Jimbo I'm not gay. When I make out with other dudes it's 'cause I'm bored and 'cause it's funny. You know that."

Jimmy calmed down and wiped a tear away. "Bambi that's fine. Pretty hilarious too, that you'd have no problem sticking your tongue down the throat of one of your buddies. An' I gotta admit, you're a damn good kisser."

"Well thanks." Bam blushed a little "You're a good kisser too. Besides, you're all talkin' 'bout _me _not having a problem with kissin' dudes. But you don't seem too torn up about making out with me."

Jimmy chuckled and pointed a finger at him "You got me there. You play a good game, Margera."

Bam smirked and scooted down until he was all the way in Jimmy's lap. He draped an arm around Jimmy's neck and looked into his eyes. Jimmy sat there watching him, unfazed as though this was normal.

"Jimmy you also gotta admit, us making out… that's a lot of fun."

Jimmy grinned "Yeah you're right." He inched closer to Bam's face, not taking his gaze off his eyes. "I don't remember the last time I had so much fun with my tongue down someone's throat."

Bam leaned in and gave him a small peck on the lips. "So um," he kissed him again "You want to keep going where we left off?"

With a grin, Jimmy returned the gentle kiss "It looks like we're just about there, sweetheart."

He pressed his lips against Bam's mouth, a little firmer than the last kiss. He looked him in the eyes to see a small sparkle in them. With a grin, liking what he saw, he ran a hand though Bam's hair, tangling his fingers amongst the dark curls. As he did this, he brought Bam a little closer and into another, deeper kiss. In the midst of the kiss, Bam changed his position so he was straddling Jimmy's lap. He wrapped his arms around Jimmy's shoulders, peering deeper into his hazel eyes.

With a smirk, Bam leaned forward and began kissing Jimmy's neck. He could feel Jimmy shudder with pleasure as he ran his tongue across the exposed skin. With his gliding tongue and soft lips, he moved off the neck to lightly trace the jaw line. Jimmy melted a little more into each kiss, absorbing the sensation. He felt a growing warmth throughout his pelvic area as Bam started grinding on him.

"Mmm… Bambi." He groaned between kisses "Do you know what you're doing to me?"

Bam pulled back with a seductive smirk "You really enjoying this, Jimbo?"

"Well… yeah!" he replied with a laugh "Of course I'm going to enjoy some hot number grinding my crotch, causing my little ding ding to get hard."

Bam laughed "So I'm a hot number?"

"When you're doing those things to me, you are."

Bam chuckled through his smirk, deciding to amp up his game. He pressed against Jimmy even more to make sure they could feel each other's growing bulges. Jimmy groaned, wrapping his arms around Bam's lower back, to pull him into a deep-throated kiss. When Bam had first begun grinding him, Jimmy knew he was doing so to get a rise out of him. As they continued to kiss, he could tell Bam was enjoying rubbing against him as much as he was enjoying being on the receiving end. Deciding to take charge, Jimmy caused the younger man to turn off his lap, laying him on his back. He lay across Bam, gazing down into his eyes. They both panted a little, feeling the heat rise between them. The sound of their pounding hearts could almost be heard beyond their own heads as they continued to hold each other's stare.

Lowering himself into another kiss, Jimmy carefully stretched out all the way over Bam's body. He ran a hand through Bam's curls, smoothing them out and tucking them behind one ear. Bam held a hand on Jimmy's back and swallowed hard, aching to unfasten his pants to give his hardening erection more room. He closed his eyes, tilting his head back a little as he felt Jimmy begin to nibble and suck on his earlobe. He groaned a little, letting his fingers move down the older man's back.

"Jimmy…" He croaked, bucking his pelvis a little. "Jimmy you've got me so hard right now."

As though that was a cue, Jimmy moved his hand downward, resting it upon Bam's thigh. He smirked at Bam as he held his hand just inches away from his warm, bulging crotch.

"I bet this is teasing you right now, isn't it?"

"Yes!" Bam exclaimed with a breathy groan

Moving back into a kiss, Jimmy inched his hand over to cup Bam's crotch. At first, he held his hand there, just to feel the warmth and hardness. Bam moaned into Jimmy's mouth, squirming a little once he began to rub the area. The kiss broke with both men panting. Bam's face was flushed and his eyes showed both eagerness and near pain, letting Jimmy know just how much he was yearning for more. Jimmy removed his hand from Bam's crotch and adjusted his position. He bit his lip a little, as he pressed his pelvis against that of the younger man. Watching Bam's chest rise and fall before his body quivered with anticipation, Jimmy casually began rubbing against him.

Feeling Jimmy grind against him, causing almost unbearable pleasure, Bam moaned and pulled away from the continuing kiss. He arched his neck a little and his eyes rolled back as he let out a whimper.

"Jimmy… Jimmy please." He swallowed "I can't take this." He whimpered with a slightly trembling lip

Jimmy stopped rubbing him, feeling his own growing ache. He gave him another kiss on the lips before nibbling a little on his neck. Mid-kiss, he paused, looking down at Bam's face. He glanced down at their bodies, still pressed against each other, before returning his attention to Bam's expression.

"What's the matter?" Bam asked

Jimmy shook his head and eased himself into a seated position. "Nothing. I just…" He exhaled heavily, brushing his hair back with one hand. "Felt maybe we're getting carried away."

Bam slid out from under him, pulling himself up to sit beside him. "Yeah…" he said with a slightly nervous grin "I think you're right." He covered his face with his hand and wiped away some sweat beads from his forehead. Letting out a small laugh, he then smirked. "But that sure was fun though."

"It sure was. But I had to stop before I wound up with my dick in your ass."

Bam laughed, trying not to sound too nervous as he rolled his eyes. He sat there trying to relax, rubbing the tops of his thighs for a few moments. Unable to take sitting there any more, he pushed himself onto his feet.

"Jimbo this was great, and I hate to leave you right now, but I gotta take care of something in private." As e started hobbling away, trying to control his hard-on in his pants, he heard Jimmy begin to laugh.

"Just say you're going to whack off! I don't mind. In fact I gotta do the same so I don't have to suffer with blue balls."

Bam laughed, nearly doubling over "You asshole." He regained his composure the best he could. "Just um… try not to make a mess on my couch, man. And clean up your own shit. I don't need to come back to face your cum stains. Ew." He finished with an exaggerated shudder

Hearing Jimmy laugh again, and enter another crude remark, Bam headed into his bedroom. He sat on the edge of his bed and unzipped his pants. All he could think of right then, along with the images of their make out session, was his conjured images of Jimmy pleasuring himself on his couch. Instead of turning him off, these images only added fuel to his own pleasure. He smiled to himself and shoved his pants down, preparing to go to work.


	3. The After Buzz

Part three: The After Buzz

Bam turned over in his bed and opened his eyes. A cringe fell upon his face as he grumbled to himself, already feeling hung-over. He looked at the clock on the nightstand beside the bed and frowned once he saw the time. It was apparent that he had been asleep for hours after pleasuring himself. Sitting up with a grunt, the feeling that came over him made him question whether he was actually hung-over or still drunk. Either way, he felt like hell.

Rubbing his eyes, he managed to bring himself out of bed. He stretched, cracking his back a little, and then headed out of his bedroom. Remembering that Jimmy was still there, he went into the living room.

"Jimbo?" he looked around and didn't see Jimmy. "Jim?"

He left the room in search of Jimmy. Moving from room to room, even peeking outside on the deck, he frowned when Jimmy was not in sight.

"The fuck?" He mumbled, "He couldn't have left."

Bam headed down the hall towards the guest rooms and paused in front of one of the doors. Hearing the quiet snoring coming from inside the room, he grinned. He quietly opened the door and peeked inside to see Jimmy sprawled out over the bed. With a smirk, he then ran and jumped onto the bed, landing hard on Jimmy, with a laugh. Jimmy let out a combined grunted howl and he lay beneath all of Bam's weight.

"God damn you mother fucker!"

Bam laughed, rolling off him. "I got concerned when I heard you snorin' in here. Thought you needed help wakin' up."

"So you decided to use me as a trampoline?"

Instead of replying, Bam let out an obnoxious laugh, causing Jimmy to cringe.

"Bam I almost hate to say this, but I need a smoke right now."

Bam chuckled a little and reached into his pants pocket. Pulling out a partly crumpled pack of cigarettes, he took two cigs out and handed one to Jimmy. He placed the other cig between his lips and fished a lighter from his pocket. After lighting his smoke, he reached over and lit Jimmy's for him. Without realizing it, as they shared a smoke, Jimmy lazily scooted closer to Bam. He rested his head on the pillow, close to Bam's shoulder and nearly cuddling him. This action did not concern Bam in the slightest, in fact, he quietly welcomed the closeness and lazily draped his arm around the back of Jimmy's shoulders.

Jimmy took a slow drag on his cigarette and held the smoke in his lungs a few seconds. He turned his eyes towards Bam to see he was doing the same, just seconds after. They settled into each other, allowing themselves to move into a full cuddle, as they watched the matching clouds of smoke fill the air. Jimmy rested his head on Bam's shoulder and took another drag on his smoke.

"Bam Bam," He said, letting the smoke billow from his mouth "You and I both know what happened."

Bam smirked "Yeah I know. We fucking made out." He snickered "We both know it was fun. It didn't mean anything other than that. So let's just leave it where it is."

Jimmy nodded with a small grin "Yes it was fun. I gotta admit, even though we were both drunk out of our minds, you are one hell of a kisser."

Bam laughed and then relaxed with a content grin. "I gotta say the same about you, Jimbo." He squeezed Jimmy's shoulders with the crook of his arm. "This is nice too."

"Making out, laying in bed together while sharing a smoke… Bambi if people knew of this they might think we were fags."

Bam snickered and then waved his cig hand, with a limp wristed dismissal. "Ah fuck 'em. People've been sayin' that bullshit about me for years." he raised his cig to his lips "Like I give a fuck." He took a drag.

Jimmy laughed, pulling himself up a little. He took a drag before putting the cig out on the headboard. "As nice as this is, I probably should retrieve my car and head home."

Bam let out a groan of mock displeasure. "Fine. Go ahead and leave me. I see how it is." He laughed and sat up, placing the cig in the corner of his mouth. "Come on, I'll give ya a ride."

With Bam leading, they left the room. On their way out to the garage, Bam quickly stopped and put his cig in a nearby ashtray and grabbed his car keys. They entered the garage and hopped into the blue hummer at the same time. With the stereo blasting, they laughed together and Bam backed the hummer out of the garage.

…

After dropping Jimmy off at his car, Bam made a quick phone call to arrange for someone to bring his Lamborghini to his house. He also made a quick stop in the nearest Wawa to grab a coffee and a few other things. On his way out the door, he glanced at the magazine rack as something caught his eye. He stopped in his tracks and slid one of the magazines between his fingers to get a better look at it.

"What the fuck?"

On the front cover of the magazine were pictures of him and Jimmy kissing, with captions claiming they were a couple, declaring them both gay. Letting out a grunt, he shoved the magazine rack, nearly knocking it over as he stepped outside. As he walked to the Hummer, he grumbled to himself that this was going to be a long week ahead for them both.

….

Another Monday had arrived and brought with it another episode of Bam's radio show. The usual suspects were in Bam's radio room but this time Jimmy decided to pay a surprise visit. He made his arrival, bursting into the room as obnoxiously as possible, interrupting the story Novak was telling. Bam laughed, signaling Novak not to continue his story as Jimmy found an empty seat near Bam.

"Everyone shut up!" Bam laughed before turning to Jimmy. "Jimbo I'm glad you're here. Before the show, Cleveland said how he stumbled upon a couple tabloids that feature the two of us. Now I've already seen them the day they came out but I don't know if you have. Cleveland show 'im."

Cleveland laughed and tossed the magazine towards Jimmy. The magazine landed on the console in front of Jimmy, sprawled out and opened sloppily. Jimmy laughed and picked up the magazine, turning it to the front cover. He snickered a little, checking out the pictures and reading the captions. He leaned forward to the mic and looked at Bam.

"Hey at least you look good, Bam."

"Thanks, Jimbo. You don't look too bad yourself."

"What the hell were you two doing makin' out in the bar?" Novak asked with a laugh

"We were drunk. What do you want?" Bam replied, innocently

"Alright, Bam," Cleveland said "We've all seen you start making out with one of your buddies while drunk. But you've never brought one home with you before." He laughed

"What?" Bam asked with a nervous laugh

Cleveland laughed "Come on, Bam. Don't tell me you didn't know I was home the other night when you brought Jimmy with you."

The room erupted as everyone, except for Bam and Jimmy, laughed. The two men not laughing sank into their seats and felt their faces redden. Bam covered his face with one hand and looked up once the laughter died down. He cleared his throat nervously and leaned towards his mic. Before speaking, he glanced at Jimmy to see him trying to hide his embarrassment behind a nervous grin and the trouble-making magazine.

"Well we can explain." Bam said, still feeling as though his cheeks held a pink tent. "Yeah we _did _get drunk and start making out in the bar. But that was just to get a rise out of everyone else."

"Out of everyone else, or each other?" One of the other guys asked with a smirking laugh

Without missing a beat, Bam went on with his explanation, laughing a little in his voice. "Any way, we were too drunk to drive so we got a cab and came back here."

"And then you finished making out on the couch." Cleveland added

"What?" Bam asked with a shriek "No!" He paused "Ok maybe we did. But-"

"Maybe?" Novak laughed, cutting him off "There's no maybe in making out, bro. Either you did or you didn't."

"Alright, Bambi." Jimmy said, raising a hand before the laughter could start again. "We might as well man up and spill the beans. We not only made out in the bar but we did a little in the cab." He watched Bam's face redden through an uncomfortable grin "Then when we got here we continued on the couch. But that's as far as we got. That don't make us gay or nothin' though."

The others laughed and chorused with a "Nooooo!"

Bam piped up, his face less red and with a more relaxed grin. "No it don't make us gay. We were shitfaced and bored. Besides, how many times have I made out with my bros? This with Jimbo here, that ain't no different. But this tabloid, like with anything else any celebrity does, blew it way out of proportion. But any way, I'm bored with this discussion so I'm gonna play a song."

Bam cued up the music, putting an end to the conversation. As the music played, all the guys continued talking, moving onto a different topic.

…

After the radio show was over, the guys hung out for a bit, drinking and joking around. Things started to get a little rambunctious amongst the group, especially once they all started playing a maniac game of pool. However, the subject of Bam and Jimmy's wild night together had not come up again.

At one point, Bam grabbed a fresh beer and headed outside for a breather on the deck. He sat his beer on the wooden railing and pulled his cigarette pack out of his pocket. As he was about to light his smoke, Jimmy walked out and stood next to him. Leaning against the railing in a similar position, Jimmy looked over at Bam. At first, they remained quiet, feeling a little awkward over not knowing what to say. Jimmy looked over at Bam and decided to break the ice.

"Bam Bam can I bum a smoke?"

"Oh, sure." Bam took his cig pack out of his pocket and popped one out. "Here." He said, handing it over to him. "Need a light too?"

"Yes, thanks." Jimmy took the offered lighter and casually lit his smoke.

After holding in the smoke, Jimmy gazed out towards the large yard. He then exhaled heavily, slowly breathing out the cloud of smoke in an almost dragon like manner. With the smoke still billowing past his lips, he looked over at Bam.

"So, Bambi. About the other day…"

Bam looked at him and cut him off. "Jim you and I both are thinking about it. That day… that was amazing."

Jimmy sighed in relief. "Thank God you think so because it's all I've been able to think about." He took a drag of his cig.

"Are you serious?" Bam asked, nearly smiling "Please tell me if you're not." He glanced back into the house to make sure no one else as around. "Because, Jimmy," he looked back at the other man. "I have to admit I've been thinking about it a lot too. Fuck I dream about it almost every night."

Jimmy looked at him, allowing his cig to dangle in the corner of his mouth. "Really?" He raised an eyebrow a little "You have dreams of me?" He laughed, taking the cig between his fingers. "You're such a queer."

Bam laughed a little "Well so are you because you admitted you can't stop thinkin' about me."

They both looked toward the yard as they dragged on their smokes. As they watched the smoke fill the air in front of them, small grins formed on their faces. Jimmy looked at Bam first and his grin spread as he caught Bam by the eyes.

"That really was a great experience, Bam. I gotta admit that." He paused, watching Bam's grin expand. "I mean it. You're one of the best kissers I ever had."

"Really?" Bam asked, impressed

Jimmy grinned, nodding a little. "Yeah. I mean sure, we were both drunk at the time and parts of it were a bit sloppy. But it was still enough to give my little prick tingles and stand on end."

Bam started laughing to disguise his blushing. He took the rest of his cig and put it out on the railing. Turning to Jimmy, he placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I gotta admit, Jimbo, I'm flattered that I caused your mini dick to get hard just by kissing you."

"I bet your mini dick got hard as well." Jimmy smirked "You can't deny how good it felt."

Bam nodded "You're right." He turned to head inside. "We should try it sober sometime." He patted Jimmy on the butt right before entering the house.

Taken by surprise, Jimmy looked towards the door with a confused half smirk. "What?" He snickered, thinking over Bam's words, and he dragged on his cig. Putting the cig out he then went back inside to find Bam.

Jimmy followed Bam, still curious as to whether he had actually heard him correctly. Not thinking much about anyone else that might have been around, Jimmy grabbed Bam from behind and had him turn to face him. When he did look at him, Bam held a cocky smirk on his lips.

"What?" Bam asked

"You tell me."

Bam shrugged with a slight snicker "I don't know what you're talking about."

"What was that out there? About trying it again sober."

Bam snickered again. "Exactly what you think it means. If ever you are bored or get an urge to find out if it's as good sober as it was while we were wasted, then you know where to find me." he smirked and turned away, heading into another room.

Watching Bam leave, Jimmy smirked to himself with a raised eyebrow. Within the mixture of emotions he felt right then, he was greatly impressed and quite intrigued by what Bam said.

The prospect of kissing Bam again to see if it measured up to his memories of the other day, caused a rush of tingles to surge through his body. He swallowed and heard his heart beat in his mind, but he didn't know what to do about it. So many thoughts and questions started rushing through his head that he had trouble trying to sort them out. One question, however, rang the loudest at the moment. Was he actually considering something with Bam? The thing that was beginning to make him feel nervous was the fact that he actually wanted to find out what would happen if he took up Bam's offer.


	4. So Much for Being Bored

Part four: So Much for Being Bored

Jimmy sat at his kitchen table, staring at his phone while ignoring his food. He let out a heavy sigh as he scrolled through the pictures on his phone, focusing on all the ones of him and Bam together. The moment he landed on the most recent ones of the two of them at the bar, he froze a little. The conversation that they had at Bam's house came back to him, causing butterflies to flutter about inside his stomach. A small grin formed at the corner of his mouth as he slid his finger across the phone's screen bringing up the picture of him kissing Bam.

He focused on this picture, recalling that day and the way it felt to kiss him. His grin grew and warm tingles started rushing through his body as he remembered how soft Bam's lips were, and the amazing rush he felt throughout his body with each kiss they shared. Kissing Bam, he realized, seemed much like the very first one he ever had. Except, this time was much more exciting.

Thinking about the first kiss they shared in the bar, Jimmy began rubbing the tops of his thighs. He bit one side of his lower lip, allowing these thoughts to lead him to more memories of that night. Flashes of them in the cab, touching, groping and kissing each other, turning each other on, came flooding back to him. This led him into flashes of them at Bam's house, making out on the couch. He began to feel warmth in his pants, enticing the familiar growth, as he thought about how they nearly got too carried away. His face flushed and he inched his hand to his crotch. At this point, the image on his phone had disappeared as the screen went black. This did not matter since the images in his mind were so strong.

Just as he was about to slide his hand into his pants, his phone buzzed. Snapping out of his thoughts, he looked at his phone to see he had received a message from Bam. His smirk in that moment may have arrived much bigger than intended, but he didn't care as he read the text.

_Come over_

Just two words but they were enough to make Jimmy's heart flutter. He smiled softly to himself before setting his phone aside. Trying to ignore the fact that Bam had just sent him the semi-cryptic text, Jimmy attempted to eat a little.

Pushing his food away, he grabbed his phone and opened the text again. He started to smile as he read those two words for the second time. After a few more times of reading the message, he stood up with his phone in his hand. He knew then that he absolutely could not ignore this message. Action had to be taken.

…

Taking in a deep breath to calm his nerves, Jimmy knocked on the door. He took a step back and listened to the sounds of someone approaching. The door opened and Bam looked at him with a grin.

"You're here." He said, his blue eyes twinkling

Jimmy nodded, grinning bashfully. "Yeah. So what did you want?"

Rather than answer, Bam smirked and wrapped his arms loosely around Jimmy's neck. He pulled him close and placed his lips upon Jimmy's mouth. Pulling back with a surprised smirk, Jimmy then returned the kiss. As they kissed, Bam backed up, bringing Jimmy with him into the house. Jimmy reached behind him and pulled the door closed.

In this lip-locked embrace, they headed straight for the living room. As Bam walked backwards, he stumbled and fell back, bringing Jimmy down on top of him. The men laughed for a moment before re-entering a gentle kiss. Jimmy leaned forward a little and nuzzled Bam's nose before kissing him again.

"I don't really know what's going on, or how we wound up on the floor like this." Jimmy said before kissing Bam's neck. "But I don't care."

Bam reached up with a smile and wrapped his hands around the back of Jimmy's neck. "I don't care either. I actually like you on top of me." He peered into Jimmy's eyes, still smiling.

"Bam…" Jimmy hesitated, not sure what to say. Instead of speaking, he gave him a deep, passionate kiss.

Bam moaned a little into the kiss and lifted one leg, bending it at the knee. In order to get a little more comfortable, Jimmy scooted down a little and eased some of his weight off Bam's abdomen. As he looked down at Bam, his mind began swarming with thoughts. His heart pounded as he lowered himself into another kiss. In that moment as the heat began to rise between them, Jimmy wanted so much to express to Bam everything he was feeling for him. He thought that, hopefully, he could just show Bam how he felt with his actions.

Rubbing against Bam's crotch, Jimmy groaned. With his surge of emotions, mixing with the raw sensations felt in the moment, Jimmy felt he could not contain himself. He lunged forward and began sucking Bam's neck. His teeth pressed into the skin, almost in a vampire way. Bam groaned and panted a little, melting into the overwhelming sensation. His eyes rolled back as he arched his neck to move into Jimmy more. Jimmy kissed, nibbled and sucked all along Bam's neck until he reached the barely exposed collarbone. He tugged at the collar of Bam's shirt to expose the skin some more. Hearing Bam pant in anticipation, Jimmy smirked and began nibbling and kissing every bit of skin that showed.

When Jimmy slid a hand over Bam's leg and rested it upon his hardened crotch, Bam let out a gasp. Jimmy cupped and rubbed Bam's crotch, causing Bam to groan.

"Jimmy…" Bam said breathlessly "Yo-you're turning me on so fucking bad right now."

Jimmy smirked and kissed him. "Good."

Bam bit his lip and bucked his lips, trying to press even closer against him. He was beginning to ache from pure pleasure of what Jimmy was doing to him. Unable to verbalize his desire for him, Bam rubbed against him, begging with his body for more.

Sensing Bam's aching pleas, Jimmy rubbed his crotch a little more before moving his head to unfasten his pants. He unbuttoned the top and slowly pulled the zipper down. Slipping his hand into Bam's pants, he discovered Bam had neglected to wear underwear that day. This brought a grin to Jimmy's face as he realized his job got a little easier. He grazed his fingers, smoothly over the warm skin surrounding Bam's pelvic area. Bam twitched to his touch and gasped a little once he felt Jimmy's fingertips gliding down the length of his hard cock. He bit his lip and closed his eyes and Jimmy slid his hand down further to gently cup his balls in his fingers. Jimmy chuckled a little, as he knew Bam was completely under his spell.

Jimmy moved his hand and lightly gripped the hardened, throbbing cock between his fingers. He gave it a small squeeze before sliding his hand up and down the entire length of it. As he did this, he listened to Bam groan and watched as his face distorted into almost pained pleasure. Bam kept his eyes tightly closed and gasped out Jimmy's name. As Jimmy began stroking him faster with a smirk, Jimmy looked at him and ran his thumb over the opening of the head. He watched Bam bite his lip again before letting out a groan. Licking his lips, Jimmy decided to make an even bolder of a move. He lowered himself, scooting his body down some, and then took Bam into his mouth. Feeling Jimmy's lips wrapped around him, Bam popped his eyes open and he gasped.

"Jimmy!" He groaned, rolling his eyes back again. "Oh God…"

Bam covered his face with his hands before pushing his hair back. The sensation it provided him, was enough to fool him into believing this was not Jimmy's first time at something like this. Jimmy held the bottom of the shaft and used his long tongue to glide down one side, and back up the other. The pointed tip of his tongue lightly circled the rim of the head before dipping into the opening. A little bit of pre-cum oozed out and Jimmy licked it up. Taking Bam into his mouth again, Jimmy sucked hard, causing him to groan out his name. Bam reached out with one hand and grabbed some of Jimmy's hair. This only caused Jimmy to work harder.

Unable to contain it, Bam let out an elongated groan, one much louder than the other he had released. As this occurred, Jimmy felt a stream of semen erupt into his mouth. Nearly gagging, he sat back and released Bam's cock. Bam panted, sinking even deeper into the floor beneath him. Sitting up, Jimmy wiped his mouth with his hand and looked at the younger man.

"Jimmy… Oh fucking Christ." Bam said, catching his breath. He relaxed and pressed himself up onto his elbows, looking at Jimmy. "Sorry I didn't warn you before I came. But that was… shit. Jimmy, how the fuck do you know how to do that so well?"

"I don't know." Jimmy smirked "I guess all these years of acting gay have paid off."

Bam laughed and zipped up his pants. He stood and looked at Jimmy with a satisfied grin. "So uh… would you like a beer or something to wash it down with?"

"So _now _you're going to get me drunk?" Jimmy laughed, standing beside Bam. "Isn't that a bit backwards?"

Bam shrugged with a small grin. "Oops. Hey I didn't plan on gettin' you drunk. I just offered you a beer. Besides, I'm gettin' one for myself."

"Actually, that sounds nice."

Bam smirked and hobbled towards the kitchen, still feeling the effects of the blowjob. Jimmy followed him and leaned against the island counter. He watched with a smirk as Bam took two beers out of the fridge. Bam cracked the bottles open and handed one to Jimmy. Both leaning against the island, they tapped their beer bottles together before taking a drink.

"So Bambi." Jimmy said, setting his beer down. "Was this what you had in mind when you asked me to come over?"

Bam snickered, lowering his bottle. "Well no. I really just wanted to talk to you. But as soon as I saw you I just couldn't help myself."

Jimmy laughed "Yeah I get it." He took a drink "Took all I could not to play with myself, thinking about you on my way here."

For a moment the two men looked at each other, keeping their gaze upon the others twinkling eyes. They remained in silence, feeling as though no words needed exchanging. After they each sat their beers on the counter. Bam reached over, placed his hand on top of Jimmy's, and gently rubbed it. He smiled, still looking him in the eyes. Jimmy smiled, glancing away a little as he felt himself blush.

"So… where do we go from here?" Jimmy asked

Bam smirked "Wherever the fuck we want to go." He leaned in and gave him a kiss.


End file.
